


Out of Curiosity

by Krey9J



Series: One Royale Doctor by Krey [2]
Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boosting For Creators, Dialogue Heavy, Dr. John Flynn does not exist in the movies, Dr. John Flynn from 50s Darker book chap 17, Dr. John Flynn is British, Dr. John Flynn played by Hugh Dancy, Hannibal Extended Universe, Headcanon, Kinda fluff, M/M, One Royale Doctor, PLEASE PICK THEM UP I'M BEGGING, Please @ me on Tumblr or Twitter if you do anything, Please be free to add your work in collection, You know how charming Hugh's voice is, fic idea, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/pseuds/Krey9J
Summary: A prompt for anyone to develop. Featuring the rare pair One Royale Doctor. Le Chiffre is a smoooooth man and Dr. Flynn is a total cutie.HEADS UP: Krey9J and Time71091are different persons, we are sharing my (Krey9J's) account.





	Out of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> See HC Master post for One Royale Doctor on  
> [Tumblr](https://krey-9-jorce.tumblr.com/post/172312144890/updating-headcanonsideas-collection-for-the-rare)  
> See HC Thread for One Royale Doctor on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KeithQuJones/status/972258871354916864?s=19)
> 
>  
> 
> Please @ me for anything you do for this pairing, I'll add your work to Tumblr Master Post.  
> Please add your work to AO3 Collection.

“Have you ever been in therapy, John?”

“Hm?”

“As a patient.”

“Why would you ask, Mr. Duran?”

“Out of curiosity. A simple question demands only a simple answer.”

Dr. Flynn cocked an eyebrow at Le Chiffre’s direction.

“Yes.” - Dr. Flynn gave a simple answer - “Out of curiosity.” - came a brief follow-up which he instantly scolded himself for having said. Shouldn’t have done that, curiosity itself is a flavorful seasoning to stimulate the appetite for more curiosity.

“How so?” - came the supply Dr. Flynn expected.

“I gave you your simple answer, don’t push it. This is your time, Mr. Duran, I’m to service you with sufficient assistance, I won’t be elaborating on anything not of your interest.”

“You are interesting, John.” - Le Chiffre’s comment was unflinching, a-matter-of-fact tone. It made Dr. Flynn’s ears perked. If he’d kept his hair longer, the spontaneous movements of those lively ears with life within themselves would have been missed, thought Le Chiffre while landing his gaze on the curve of Dr. Flynn’s still twitching helixes for a split second.

 _“But he seems to have curly locks?”_ , the slightly curling edges framing Dr. Flynn’s hairline hinted. Too distracting a fantasy, Le Chiffre put off imagining those brown curls for now.

“I’m sure anything I know from you is for my best interests. Wouldn’t you help me?” - a swift, subtle grin presented on Le Chiffre’s mouth.

Annoyed or amused, or both, Dr. Flynn smirked along with frowning his brows, then breathed in and sighed, expressively.

“I’d answer you, Jean, nothing significant to avoid, but I won’t provide it now. This is your time, my professionalism doesn’t allow myself to supply my patients with redundant chit-chat. Pick a time when we’re not in section, I’ll talk to you, maybe as a friend. I can call you tonight, given your… eagerness.” - Dr. Flynn smiled fondly, eyes bright. A man of manners and honor. A doctor with dedication, pride and respect.

His generosity was indeed charming. Le Chiffre grabbed the offer instantly:

“Thank you, John. I’m astounded with your generosity, every time. I’d suggest we accompany this chit-chat with some hearty good food and, I’d reckon, the finest bottle of wine in the whole town. When are you free for dinner?”

Three seconds after Le Chiffre finished his invitation, he earned a snort and some throaty chuckle from Dr. Flynn, who was quick to cover his mouth and started scratching his prickling, soon-to-be stubble.

“What is this, Mr. Duran? Creating distraction for achieving another aim? Have you been using this tactic to win over your clients?” - at that point Le Chiffre could tell Dr. Flynn was amused.

“I don’t deny it, but I assure you I’d really like to listen to your story and dinner, to me, is another pleasure I’d be honor to have achieved. Only if you agree, of course.”

Le Chiffre’s words oozed confidence and a hint of affection, Dr. Flynn regarded. He blinked for a long second then nodded:

“Ok, let me check my schedule and I will inform you at the earliest. Pick some place with a variety of vegetables and salads, please.”

“I wasn’t aware you are a vegetarian.” - Le Chiffre tapped the side of his left eye and noted the requirement.

“Not exactly, I just prefer more green in my meals. And this is settled, Mr. Duran, let’s not have our time interrupted any longer.” - Dr. Flynn flashed a good-natured smile towards Le Chiffre.

“Done.” - Le Chiffre beamed a toothy, full grin back at him.

 

Later, when he stood up to leave, he gave Dr. Flynn’s shoulder a firm squeeze. He walked through the door without looking back, but he could imagine those ears of Dr. Flynn, standing far behind him, perked up and reddened gradually.

— Out of Curiosity, #One Royale Doctor —


End file.
